Promesas
by Raccoon Child
Summary: InuyashaKikyou. Donde las promesas llaman, lo único que importa es cumplirlas si eso implica volver a tu lado…


_Hola! Nuevamente, aquí Kotome XP para desgracia de todos los que circulan esta web… Sí, sí, lloren, griten, rásguense las vestiduras y póngale precio a mi cabeza, pero yo de acá no me voy! Ya me borraron dos fics? Qué me importa! Puedo volver a subirlos de nuevo XP.. si me gustaran, pero como no me gustaron los tiro al tacho XP_

_Mmm… La sección de Inuyasha… .¿Hace cuánto que no me paso por aquí? El único fic que leo por el momento es el de Un Fantasma Degenerado, al cual accedo desde los favoritos así que ni siquiera me meto en la sección de fics… Desde que me borraron Pregúntale al elenco de Inuyasha no subí ni un fic más de Inu… se me fue la inspiración al recontramil carajo con esta serie, hace un año que no la puedo ver y como quedé traumada con Wolf's Rain, nunca volví a pensar en ella -.-…_

_Este fic es sobre Inuyasha y Kikyou gente… Si no les gusta, entonces no lo lean… Los flames no me importan, no me bajan el ánimo y no me provocan nada, no me importan. Y saben por qué? Porque yo sola me tiro el ánimo abajo súper bien, así que no necesito ayuda ñ-ñ_

_Y por cierto… Es el primer fic que publico romántico! Esta fecha hará historia! Si vieran mis planificaciones, podrían notar que el ochenta y cinco por ciento de mis fics son de humor… abrumante, ne? Bueno, acá tienen un poco de azúcar XD_

**AHORA LO IMPORTANTE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ñ.ñ**

**Este fic está dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a Kikyo-chan, que publica hermosos fics en este sitio bajo el nick de Kikyou Beautiful… con motivo de su cumpleaños número 17! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KIKYO! Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS! TT.TT TE QUIERO UN MONTONAZO AMIGA DEL ALMA! NO CAMBIES NUNCA QUE ASÍ COMO ERES VALES ORO!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **_Inuyasha, Sengoku O-Togi Zoushi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente las huevadas que escribo sobre esta serie son mías._

_La simbología, con ustedes:_

- Diálogos

_"Pensamientos"_

Descripciones y diálogos en _cursiva _son recuerdos.

_Los cambios de escena se marcan así: _(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

_Ficha técnica del fic:_

_**Título: **Promesas_

_**Género:** Romance_

_**Rating:** G_

_**Pareja: **Inuyasha y Kikyou_

_**Summary:** Donde las promesas llaman, lo único que importa es cumplirlas si eso implica volver a tu lado… _Pésimo XP

_**Advertencia: **Si lo van a leer, les aviso que van a perder valiosos minutos de su vida, porque este fic es un bodrio… XP… Dios, me obsesioné con ese emoticono u.u_

_**Aclaración: **Debido a que este sitio tiene la mania de suprimir signos, o letras acentuadas, me veo obligada a cometer diversos errores de acentuación… T.T gomen ne… Además, hay partes en que aparece un punto antes de un signo de exclamación (o de interrogación), porque este sitio suprime esos signos y poner un punto adelante sirve para que salgan bien puestos… Sí, copié el mismo discurso de Honne XD_

_Bueno Kikyo n.n, espero te guste el fic que te hice… No me quedó muy bien pero créeme que lo intenté…_

_Disfruten si pueden._

**Promesas**

… **un intento de fic de Inuyasha…**

… **by KYS.**

Amanecía.

La llegada de la primavera se volvía evidente: ya la nieve del frío pasado se había derretido, y el resplandeciente blanco opalino del vasto cielo había ido despejándose en las últimas semanas, para dar paso a un alegre azul claro que invitaba a sentarse un rato y observarlo, perderse en su extensión.

Como a causa de alguna señal, algunas plantas ya mostraban sus flores tímidamente bajo los primeros rayos de sol. Recibiendo a la estación entrante, los trinos y gorjeos de las aves no se habían hecho esperar.

Y allí, acomodado sobre una rama, en su árbol favorito, despertaba uno más de los testigos de este recibimiento.

Lentamente, con una pereza inusual, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados. Movió una de sus orejas de perro al oír un gorjeo cercano… Eso era lo que le había interrumpido el sueño.

_"De todas formas, debería haberme levantado antes"_, pensó el hanyou. _"Me pregunto por qué tenía tanto sueño…"_

Bajó el árbol de un salto y caminó con sigilo hasta la cabaña de Kaede, donde sus amigos estaban. Espió.

Todos dormían tranquilamente. Al parecer, él era el único por esa zona que estaba despierto.

Probablemente seguirían dormidos por una o dos horas más, así que podría dar un paseo mientras tanto. No sentía deseos de despertar a los otros, y tampoco quería continuar el viaje tan temprano.

Algo en su interior le dijo, mientras caminaba, que en realidad había otra razón.

(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

Kikyou trató de no pensar mientras caminaba por el bosque. Sus shinidamachuu llevaban un par de días sin entregarle almas, y por esa razón se sentía algo débil. No era algo de gravedad, pero, aún así, era preferible no deambular entre los árboles, cuando tendría que estar descansando.

Pero no podía detenerse ahora. Mejor dicho, no _quería_ detenerse.

Quería verlo.

Quería ver a Inuyasha. Sólo por un momento. No quería admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba. Y además…

Miró su entorno primaveral sin poder evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia.

_"Este día… me trae recuerdos"_

(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

El hanyou detuvo su marcha y levantó la cabeza. Podía percibir un olor suave, muy tenue, que le parecía conocido…

Se apresuró y caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el perfume. Agrandó los ojos.

Un gran cerezo arraigado en el linde de la aldea, muy cerca del bosque, lucía miles de pequeñas flores de un tono rosa muy claro, casi blanco. Resultaba curioso, porque ese árbol tenía más de doscientos años de antigüedad. Era _demasiado_ viejo como para florecer de nuevo, y, sin embargo, eso mismo estaba sucediendo.

Una tormenta de recuerdos aturdió a Inuyasha, quien comenzó a acercarse al árbol.

_- Por favor, promételo._

_- Te lo prometo._

El árbol estaba igual que aquella vez… Pero ella… .¿estaría allí también?

_"Kikyou… .¿Acaso…?"_

Extendió una mano para tocar el tronco, y entonces… Sintió otro aroma conocido.

De entre los árboles del bosque, Inuyasha vio surgir a Kikyou… y sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Inuyasha… -susurró Kikyou al verlo.

_"Sabía que llegaría este día"_, pensó. No podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz, feliz a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, feliz a pesar de que el cansancio aumentaba cada vez más…

- Viniste -dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo una mezcla extraña entre incredulidad, confusión y alegría-. Kikyou… el árbol…

- .¿Tú también lo recordaste?

- Sí…

- Yo… sabía que florecería de nuevo -admitió acercándose a Inuyasha-. Venía sintiendo la energía de este árbol desde hace un par de días. Sabes que este árbol no es como los otros.

_- Este árbol no es como los demás._

Inuyasha parpadeó ante el recuerdo. La situación actual le estaba haciendo revivir memorias que él creía desaparecidas.

- Esperé mucho tiempo… -murmuró Kikyou de repente. Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le encogía-. Pero… tal vez valió la pena.

Kikyou sintió repentinamente que perdía el equilibrio. Había olvidado por unos segundos que estaba débil y que necesitaba almas, por lo que cayó hacia un costado. Inuyasha la sostuvo por los hombros justo a tiempo.

- Kikyou… .¿qué pasa? -preguntó el hanyou preocupado, aunque agregó, comprendiendo-. Esas serpientes estúpidas no te traen almas, es eso ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no es nada grave -respondió la miko quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó contra su pecho. Kikyou se estremeció, tanto por la sorpresa como por la emoción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Inuyasha la había abrazado.

- Intenta no preocuparme tanto -susurró Inuyasha en su oído.

Kikyou pensó en separarse del hanyou, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no quería. Comprobó dos cosas: que era humana, y que, como decían varios, la razón no siempre le gana al corazón.

- Kikyou… -comenzó Inuyasha con timidez.

- Dime -dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Por ese día, dejaría todo lo demás de lado.

-A decir verdad… yo también… esperaba que el cerezo floreciera -confesó el muchacho.

Al oírlo, Kikyou sintió una felicidad inmensa. Intentó decírselo, pero las palabras quedaron estancadas en su boca. En realidad… .¿para qué necesitaba las palabras?

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y suavemente se deslizó de los brazos de Inuyasha. Éste la observó confundido mientras la chica atisbaba sus ojos de oro.

-Kikyou -empezó Inuyasha, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Perdóname por esto -dijo.

Inuyasha iba a preguntar, pero entonces notó que los labios de la miko presionaban suavemente contra los suyos. Comprendiendo, el chico correspondió el beso y cerró los ojos, saboreando, sintiendo, derritiéndose, dejando que su mente se fusionara con la de ella… Nada más importaba.

Finalmente, Kikyou se apartó de él, luciendo un leve rubor en las mejillas. Se veía hermosa, con sus largos cabellos negros como la noche cayendo cual cascada por sus hombros y su espalda, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus resplandecientes ojos castaños. Las flores de cerezo que había sobre ellos eran bonitas, pero su flor de campanilla era, sin dudas, la más bella de todas.

- Te perdono -le dijo Inuyasha mientras su rostro enrojecía.

Por un instante, pareció que Kikyou estuvo tentada de reírse, pero optó por cerrar los ojos de nuevo y recostar la cabeza en el torso de Inuyasha, quien la abrazó una vez más.

Él también cerró sus ojos dorados. Respirando suavemente contra la cabellera oscura de la miko, musitó:

- No importa dónde estés, de alguna forma yo estaré contigo.

Kikyou sonrió, aunque él no la veía. Lo sabía, lo sabía bien. Sabía que Inuyasha tendría que irse otra vez, que su camino de alguna forma lo separaría de ella, que tendría que continuar su viaje estúpido por esa joya desgraciada que la había arruinado… que volvería a estar sola. Era consciente de todo eso, pero, aún así, la invadía una dicha indescriptible.

Ineludiblemente su mente viajó, cincuenta años atrás, a aquel día…

_Una de las primeras tardes de Abril, un joven Inuyasha y una joven Kikyou observaban un viejo cerezo plantado en el límite entre el bosque y la aldea. Decenas de pájaros gorjeaban sin cesar bajo el brillante cielo azul._

_- .¿Dices que este árbol fue plantado hace más de doscientos años? -preguntó el hanyou._

_- Sí -respondió Kikyou._

_- .¿Y cómo es que aún tiene fuerzas como para florecer?_

_- No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no lo hace seguido. Hace treinta años que no florecía, y mira, está lleno de sakura._

_- Raro -comentó Inuyasha._

_- Sí -coincidió la joven miko-. Este árbol no es como los demás. Hay quien dice que une a la gente._

_Inuyasha la observó, confundido._

_- .¿Cómo es eso?_

_- Se dice que sakura es la flor del amor. Y hay algunas personas que hicieron la promesa de volver a encontrarse el día en que este cerezo floreciera, y cuando eso pasó, inexplicablemente se reencontraron aquí, incluso si llevaran años sin verse o venir a este lugar. Dicen que fue como si una fuerza los guiara hasta el árbol._

_- Qué cursi -acotó el hanyou. Kikyou no respondió._

_Pasaron un par de minutos en total silencio, hasta que Kikyou, quien había acercado una mano hasta el árbol para tocar el tronco, habló._

_- Te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos aquí -dijo-. Cuando el cerezo florezca._

_Inuyasha la miró perplejo. Miró a Kikyou por algunos segundos, pero no dijo nada._

_-Tú -comenzó la chica-… .¿también lo prometes?_

_El hanyou notó que Kikyou hablaba en serio. Su opinión de que ese asunto le parecía cursi se esfumó en un instante, y replicó:_

_- Pero Kikyou… yo… yo nunca… me separaré de ti._

_Apartó la vista sintiendo su rostro arder. Aparentemente Kikyou también se había ruborizado, pero no podía verse nada, ya que la miko había volteado la cabeza hacia el árbol y los mechones que le caían por delante le ocultaban la cara._

_- Simplemente, prométeme que estarás aquí el día en que el cerezo florezca -insistió Kikyou con tono suave, sin mirarlo._

_- Pero…_

_- Por favor, promételo._

_Inuyasha dudó. Estaba seguro de que siempre estaría al lado de Kikyou, pero finalmente dijo:_

_- Te lo prometo._

_Kikyou no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió levemente, y levantó la vista hacia las flores de cerezo._

_-Gracias… -murmuró._

_Estaba contenta por haber hecho la promesa, pero sentía que, de todas formas, no hacía falta. Ellos jamás se separarían, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase._

_Owari._

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

_YEAH! TRES HURRAS POR MI, PORQUE POR FIN SE ACABO LA TORTURA! TT.TT Dios, qué feo que me quedó, pensé que iba a quedar más o menos pasable… pero… agh, no sé… no sé qué decir. Perdón, Kikyo ToT, me esforcé muchísimo para pensar y escribir este fic, pero… no quedó… Ni modo T-T, lo siento…_

_Lo cierto es que, hablando de promesas, yo también cumplí una hoy n.n, bueno… le prometí a Kikyo que subiría su regalo el día de su cumple, y aquí está… eso me pone más contenta… Por lo menos cumplí mi promesa…_

_A ver si se acabaron los pre-infartos, las noches de insomnio y los ".¡¿QUÉ ESCRIBO, QUÉ ESCRIBOOO!" XP_

_Ah, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones respecto al fic, seguro que ya lo saben, pero por las dudas: sakura es la flor del cerezo, kikyou es la flor de campanilla, miko significa sacerdotisa_

_Eso es todo… nos vemos en otra, tal vez… (jeje, ya veo a todos gritando "NOOOOOOOOO" XP)_

_Sore ja!_

_KYS_


End file.
